Bats in My Belfry
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Anita Thomas had lived a painful life until her shining knight crashed through her window and totally changed her world! Can she take care of an injured Dark Knight without her Exhusband's thugs finding out, or anyone else? R & R! .
1. A Crash of Reality

Bats in My Belfry 

Kyoko: (bounces on title) Uh-one bat hanging in the steeple-uh! One bat flies in through the door-AH! (dodges batarang)

Terry: (eye twitching) Kyo…you know I hate that song…

Kyoko: (grins) Love you.

Terry: (glares)

Kyoko: Aaaanywaaay, I do not own Batman: The Animated Series, but I do own the original character in this fic…'CUZ I AIN'T GOT NO LEGS! OR, NO BRAIN! NICE TO MEET YOU, HI, MY NAME IS-I FORGOT MY NAME!!! (runs around singing 'Rain Man')

Terry: - -;; New Eminem CD. She won't stop singing that song. PG for some mush, but that's about it. I have to make her stop singing now…(brandishes batarang)

…

"Now that we're here, so far away 

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_And all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here, so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today…"_

I sang "So Far Away" softly as I brushed my medium-length black hair in front of the mirror, watching my own emerald eyes as the notes flooded the room. Night had folded around the city of Gotham, quiet except for the blare of police sirens every now and again. This city had way too many problems. I'd always thought about moving but there were certain factors I couldn't ignore that prevented me from going.

I set my brush down and turned off the radio, glancing at the clock on my wall. It was almost ten. I yawned and went to my balcony. That's when I saw them.

A dark form cloaked in black on the rooftop across from me, fighting a monstrous man in a black-and-white mask. My heart rate tripled and my palms got clammy and moist. Batman!

The big man he was fighting I knew as Bane, an assassin that he'd turned in a month ago. I knew because Batman had rescued me when he took me hostage to lure the Bat out of hiding. He saved my life. I even had a huge blown-up photo over my canopy bed with a piece of his cape. Pathetic, but true.

I thought of calling 911 but that would stupid. They'd arrest them both. The press would have a frenzy and eat me alive for being an eyewitness. I could only stare in shock and awe as they battled fiercely. Suddenly, Bane's fist flew like a locomotive into Batman's chest and he was airborne.

And aimed straight at my balcony window.

…

Kyoko: (hanging from ceiling upside down) Ahem, er, hope she didn't sound like a Mary-Sue to ya'll but I did me best. Chapter 2's coming up real soon and all the pieces will come together, I promise. Uh, McGinnis? Let me down…please?

Terry: Will you stop singing?

Kyoko: Yes…

Terry: (cuts her down)

Kyoko: …until the end of the fic where I teach the readers to sing the "Bat" song.

Terry: (grumbles)

Kyoko: (grins) Review, please! BAI!


	2. Sacrifice

Bats in My Belfry 

Kyoko: Capitulo dos! Whee! (grins)

Aki: Ooh…Spanish. W00t!

Kyoko: Yesh. Chapter 2 goes WHEEEE!!!

…

Batman crashed through my balcony window and rolled, struggling to get into a crouch. My mouth went dry with fear and excitement, but at that moment Bane followed, reaching for the injured Dark Knight. He picked him up by the throat and laughed.

"Say good night, Batman."

Frantic, I searched for something to distract him. I spotted Batman's discarded projectile (a batarang I've heard it been called) a few feet away. Hopeless, but I could at least try.

"Say good night yourself!" I shouted, aiming for the green tube protruding from the back of Bane's neck. The batarang hit and spurted green liquid. Luck be a lady.

Bane screamed in agony and let go of the Dark Knight. Well, it distracted him. Bane began to shrink and I ran to Batman who was struggling to get to his knees and relearning how to breathe. Bane glared at me accusingly and reached for something in his belt.

"For you, chica, I have something special."

Something similar to a dart appeared in his hand and he threw it, faster than I could react. Batman shoved me out of the way and it buried itself in his shoulder. Bane stumbled from my balcony and off into the night. By the time I looked over the edge, he was already gone. I heard Batman grunt behind me and I gasped as he collapsed to his knees. I ran to him. "Batman!"

He swayed with a pained noise and I looped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hang on," I whispered, helping him over to my bed. I laid him on it carefully and found the dart still in his shoulder.

"I have to take this out, okay? It's going to hurt." I said and gripped it, yanking it out. He grunted and I stared at the foreign object in my hand. The point was hollow. Sweat beaded on Batman's face and his breathing was shallow and wheezy. It was a poison!

I fought the urge to panic and put my nurse face on. All the years in ER hadn't prepared me for this. "We have to get you to a hospital." I said but he shook his head weakly, trying to sit up.

"No…hospital."

"But you need medical attention and I don't have enough materials here-!" I began but he shook his head and repeated himself. Even injured, he wouldn't allow the public, or criminals for that matter, know that he was incapacitated. I sighed. I was going to have to do this myself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

My blood froze. Uh oh.

"Miss? Is someone in here? We thought we heard a noise," the security guards of this level were knocking on my door. I cursed softly and covered Batman in my covers. He tried to move and I spoke to him harshly.

"You'll make the poison spread faster, lie still and don't move."

I hurried to the door and poked my head out.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just…remodeling," I lied cheerfully. They scratched their heads at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! It's fine, I'm sorry for the disturbance, goodnight!"

I shut the door and locked it. I opened my dresser, pulling out my big, backup first aid kit. I tied my hair back and opened it, exhaling long and hard.

This is going to be a long night…

…

The dream was of the events before, except it was more vivid and louder. It melted into the first time I'd seen him, high above the streets of Gotham, about to be plummeted to Death's waiting arms, but instead I found his.

The telephone rang and the dream crashed around me. I groped the bed for it and found warm skin. I sat up. Batman lay in a deep sleep on my bed. Oh yeah.

I gazed at his sleeping form, then snapped out of my reverie and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Anita, where are you? I needed you at eight and it's almost ten."

I rubbed the side of my face and swore as I looked at the clock.

"Oh…sorry, Gail, but something came up. I can't get in today."

She sighed angrily. "Don't tell me it's that no good ex of yours?"

"No, no, I promise it's not. Rough night. I'll try to get in tomorrow."

"Ok, ok, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Ever."

I managed a chuckle and said goodbye. I ran a hand through my tousled hair and stared at the man on my bed. Hn. Haven't seen that in a long time.

He was alive, but he'd be out for a couple of days.

A couple of days…

Could I keep it up that long? I would have to try, at least. I sighed and got up, wincing as things popped in my back from sleeping in a chair beside the bed all night and morning. I slumped across the room to find something other to wear than my nightclothes.

On the way back to the bathroom (Because, hey, he still is a man on my bed who could wake up at anytime), I grabbed the phone and called someone to fix my balcony windows. Now, the trick was hiding my unconscious hero. What fun.

It took nearly all of my self-control not to remove his mask because I knew he wouldn't be pleased if I had. He was far too massive for me to move by myself, so I couldn't really get him to my bathroom alone. I needed help. It was the only way. I sighed and dialed Gail's cell phone number.

…

A knock sounded on my door.

I rose from my chair and looked through the peephole. The blue eyed, redhead known as my best friend for twelve years looked distorted and impatient outside my door. I opened it halfway and peeped around the hallway.

"This had better be good. I'm on my lunch hour, Anita Gabrielle Thomas." She grumbled. I yanked her inside, facing opposite of my big secret.

"Gail, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE about this."

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I promise. What's the big-"

I turned her around.

"…deal…?"

She gaped. I almost smiled, but knew better. She mouthed wordlessly and tried to speak.

"You…that's…him…in….your…no way…."

I shook my head and was about to explain when she shouted,

"DUDE! YOU GOT LAID BY BATMAN??!!?"

I stared at her, face consumed in red-hot fore and indignantly sputtered, "WHAT!?"

She suddenly grinned evilly at me.

"See, I knew you were in-"

"Shut up!" I hissed as I heard footsteps outside the door. We fell silent and they passed. I exhaled and sent her a glare.

"Announce it to the world, why don't you! I called you because he's hurt and I need to hide him while someone comes and fixes my windows."

"…Oh." She said in a sort of ashamed and disappointed voice. I shook my head.

"Come on…"

…

We ended up moving Humpty Dumpty into my bathtub while the guys replaced the glass doors for a hefty price. It took them only a hour, though, then Gail and I moved Batman back to my bed. I told her what had happened the night before and explained that he'd be immobile for a few days.

"I think one of us should be here to check up on him and make sure his injuries are taken care of each hour. Be ready to call the cops if Bane decides to pay us a visit."

She nodded seriously. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of him."

I nodded, mostly to myself, and grabbed my purse.

"I'll go get us some lunch. Lock up after me and don't answer for anybody but me."

I left.

…

Kyoko: Whoo…that was longer than I thought. (is making Terry massage her aching fingers) Anyway, if you haven't already noticed, this fic is kind of similar to "I've got Batman in my Basement", which I don't own but I based this off of it. It was fun! Oh, and I noticed there is a bit of anachronism in the first chapter with the Staind song but it's sort of a motif so forgive me. No one even KNOWS what year it is during "Batman: the Animated Series" because the cars are old but most of the technology is not. (shrugs) You got me. Willing Suspension of Disbelief, my friends. (Aki: LITERARY TERMS!) That's all I ask. Oh, and one other thing: REVIEW!!


	3. Turning Point

Bats in My Belfry 

Chapter 3

Kyoko: Hi-dee-ho peoples! It's your bat-obsessed authoress here, high off her BTAS DVD set and ready with a new chapter.

Aki: WHEE CHAPTER 3!

Kyoko: (shakes head) That's my constantly sugar high little sister, more formerly known to you as Andy Quinn. Go read her stories; she's got some Batman Beyond stuff and some anime that are really good. That was my shout-out. And here is Chapter three. Still more to come, hope you're enjoying it! By the way, the sequel has been posted! It is entitled "Shadows". Read it ASAP!

…

I returned to find Gail having a one-sided conversation with my unconscious friend.

"…You should have heard her after she first saw you. She was gushing like a bad heart transplant!"

"GAIL!" I shouted angrily, stomping towards her after I slammed the door shut.

"Oh. Hiya." She grinned sheepishly, as if she hadn't been spilling my lifetime's worth of secrets to the Batman.

"Would you cut it out!" I shrieked.

"Whaaat? He's unconscious! Plus, I got bored reading him your diary…"

A vein began to throb on my forehead.

"You…read him…MY DIARY?"

Gail exploded into laughter and choked out, "I was just kidding, Anita!"

Counting to ten would not be enough. Maybe a billion.

I slowed my breathing and scowled, crossing my arms to offset the pink flush on my cheeks.

"I am so not going to get anything done around here if you keep making jokes." She smiled good-naturedly at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'll try to stop teasing you. I'm sorry. I only told him a little. Besides, he's not going anywhere or telling anybody." She grabbed the second bag, which I had labeled for her, and her purse, heading for the door.

I blinked.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta go save our asses up at the hospital. I'm overdue. I'll try to get you off for a few days if I can."

I smiled. "Thanks, Gail."

She winked. "Use protection."

"GAIL!"

…

Night…

I checked Batman's pulse and temperature. They were both back to normal. I sighed and pulled the stethoscope from around my neck.

"Well, good news is, you should be fine. I just wish you'd wake up…so I could get some sleep…and stop feeling so awkward…"I muttered lowly with a blush. I sat on the edge of the side and it just watched him. I wondered who he was. Where did he come from? Why did he fight?

I shook my head. No. It was none my business. I glanced at his chest and noticed the scars…in the worst sense.

His skin was warm and soft under my hand. The muscles beneath were firm and in perfect physical condition without going over into scary bodybuilder physique. I leaned over him, fascinated. I murmured the body parts as my fingertips went over them.

"Abdominal muscles…ribcage…sternum…collarbone…throat…"

My hand stroked his chin softly, my voice even softer.

"Mandible…"

His breath was soft on my lips.

"Lips…"

The telephone rang. I jumped like I'd been shot and realized how close I was to him, how close I'd come to…

I shook my head frantically and went for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, sweetheart."

Shock filled my throat, then anger.

"Roger…"

He chuckled in that filthy, low voice of his that sent cold shivers down my spine.

"Nice to hear from you too, Anita." He sneered mockingly.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"You know the answer to that question."

"Go to-"

"-Hey, hey, why so hostile, sweet cheeks? It hasn't been that long since I've seen you."

"Not long enough." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Always a hard case. My boys'll be there to pick up the money in a little while. See you soon."

I slammed the laughing phone down on the receiver and fumed. That creep…

Something tightened in my throat and the world went blurry for a second.

Batman made a noise.

I turned towards him, heart racing. His breathing was shallower, indicating he was out of deep slumber. A small groan came softly from low in his throat. He was regaining consciousness. My joy was short lived as heavy knock rattled my door. Uh oh. Roger's goons.

Quickly, I shuffled through my purse, pulled the bills from my change purse and hurried to the door, praying silently that they would take the money and go.

I opened the door enough to get through and shut it behind me, hand on the doorknob. Bruno and Dozer leered down at me, six-foot frames nearly filling up the entire hallway.

"Evening, Anita." Dozer grinned unpleasantly. I couldn't keep the anger off my face as I shoved the wad of bills in his outstretched hand.

"Here. That's the month's payment; two grand, now beat it." I snarled. Dozer chuckled darkly as he pocketed the cash and leaned in towards me, hands on either side of my head, trapping me with the door.

"Whassa matter? You don't look too happy to see us."

I narrowed my eyes. "Your own mother wouldn't be happy to see you."

The first signs of anger flickered across his beady eyes. Okay, maybe it wasn't smart to piss off a guy three times my size. My bad.

"Yeah, but Mr. Roger wouldn't mind seeing you," Bruno added nastily. I glared at him.

"You've got your money, now get out of here." I spat, trying to pull the door open enough to slide inside.

"Hey, what's the rush? You got somethin' hot going on in there?"

Panic rose up in my body as he stepped back to open the door, taking me with it.

"No! Now go away!"

The evil grin on his stupid face grew wider and he pushed me aside, yanking the door open and going inside. I waited to hear him gasp, maybe even a gunshot, but nothing happened. I went in.

Batman was gone.

I closed my mouth and glared at them both. "See? Now get out."

Dozer examined the used bandage roll on my dresser.

"You been getting' it rough, huh, babe?"

I slapped him. He recovered and backhanded me into the bed. The pain was sharp on my cheek. He closed in to finish the job but Bruno grabbed his shoulder. "Leave her. The boss wants us back pronto. C'mon."

Dozer glared and muttered something murderous under his breath but followed him out, slamming my door. I cradled my cheek for a second until the pain went away, then glanced around the room.

Where was Batman?

I sighed and tears gathered in my eyes. Gone. Just like every other man in my life. I grabbed my nightgown and took off my dress, tossing it at the foot of my still-rumpled bed. The high heels came off next and I pulled the nightgown over my head.

"Who were they?"

I gasped and whirled around. Batman, still clutching his injured side, emerged from the shadows behind me.

"How…where…"

Words weren't coming out right a fiery blush crawled up my cheeks.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Something similar to a smirk touched his lips.

"Long enough."

I crossed my arms and frowned at him, then turned away, picking up my dress.

"I've heard that you're crazy and murderer, but never a pervert."

I glowered, still trying to wrap my mind around what he'd meant.

"You didn't answer my question." I went past to the closet, trying to ignore him, but how can you ignore a six-foot-two, shirtless, injured man in your room?

"You shouldn't be standing. Your body's still weak." I said, ushering him towards the bed. He narrowed his eyes at me but sat. I went to the kitchen, poured some already made tea in a mug, and went back to find him struggling into the top half of his costume.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, slamming the mug down on the nightstand.

"How long have I been out?" I frowned harder.

"Two days. You can't possibly be going out in this state! You'll be a bloody spot on the street if you try to fight in this condition!" I handed him the tea and was gratified to see him at least drink some. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Who were those two men? Hired thugs of your ex-husband?"

I couldn't keep the shock off of my face. So much for denial.

"How…did…?"

I frowned. "Exactly how long have you been conscious?"

He didn't answer, just stared at intensely.

My shoulders slumped. He wasn't going to give up anytime soon. I picked up the picture frame beside my bed and handed it to him. It was a picture of me, two years ago, at my wedding.

"His name is Roger Thomas, my ex-husband. I met him at a bar further in town called The Wild Safari. He was a bartender, young, handsome, and we started dating. Well, we fell in love and got married. He got a better job working under Rupert Throne. From there, everything went wrong."

"He started coming home later, with more money, more bruises, and more perfume than I ever wore. I tried to talk to him about it but he just shut me out. After about three weeks, I found a gun in his dresser and we got unto an argument. He hit me and I left to go stay with my mother. We got a divorce soon after that."

The floor became blurry so I looked out the window into the cool night and at the pale silver moon as lonely as I was.

"But…but a week later, my mom had a heart attack. They had to put her on life support and I couldn't afford it. Most of my family lives in Europe or didn't have enough. I had no one else to go to so…"

The first tear slid down my cheek.

"…I called Roger."

"He gave me the money but only if I paid him back with interest and…and…"

I bit my lip and couldn't bear to finish the sentence. The tears flowed faster and I couldn't help but cry because it hurt so bad.

_"This is my life_

_It's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

_And these are my dreams_

_That I've never lived before_

_Somebody shake me 'cause I_

_I must be sleeping_

_Now that we're her, so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_And all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_And now that we're here, so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed to the person that I am today…"_

His voice was softer, almost like it was filled with pain, pity, sorrow.

"I'm sorry."

I laughed bitterly, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Everyone's sorry. It never changes anything."

"Then maybe I can."

He touched my shoulders and turned me around, new resolve set firmly upon his face.

"Where is he, Anita?"

"I…I…"

The words clumped up in my throat, squeezing past the lump painfully. I didn't want to endanger his life over my mess, not when he could die from it.

"You can't…don't, please…you might get hurt or worse-! You don't need to do this-!" I pleaded. He squeezed my arms gently.

"Anita…please."

Closing my eyes so I couldn't see the concern on his face, I spoke quietly.

"Bruno and Dozer…they used to talk about a factory on the underground of the Wild Safari. I never knew exactly what they were up on the black market for big bucks. Some kind of bio-nuclear weapons and chemicals."

He let his hand slide off my arms and brushed past me towards the balcony. I knew when I heard the swoosh of his midnight cape that he was gone. Still, I whispered to the mourning wind,

"Be careful."

_"These are my words_

_That I've never said before_

_I think I'm doing okay_

_And this is the smile_

_That I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me 'cause I_

_I must be sleeping_

_Now that we're here, so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_And all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_And now that we're here, so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_And I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today…"_

…

Kyoko: Ugh, I must apologize for the absolutely ridiculous clichés you've read in this chapter. I'm kind of going for realism in the series, but if you guys really hate it, I'll revise it ASAP. Please review; I need the love. Later!


	4. A New Hope

Bats in My Belfry 

Chapter 4

Kyoko: WAH! It's been a minute but I finally got the inspiration back. Last chapter, a pretty short. Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with me. Hope you like the final chapter! Bai!

…

Sleep was a blanket of darkness to pull around me so I could forget about everything. But even in my dreams, his midnight cape brushed against me, the feel of his firm muscles under my fingertips, his breath against my mouth. I'd cried myself to sleep, wading in my own sorrow, despair, and worry.

Some time during the night, a cold draft blew shrilly over balcony doors, making the hinges whistle and draw me from my black dreams. I blinked slowly, sleepily, and slid from under the covers, peering at the balcony doors. They weren't locked all the way.

I slid my robe on and crossed the room to close them completely. My hand was on the lock when he appeared. I stepped back as the wind pushed the doors open for him, as if it were alive and bent to his will. My breath caught in my throat and tears burned at the back of my eyes. Tears of joy.

"Roger Thomas has been arrested for the sale of illegal drugs, the possession deadly biochemical weapons, theft, assault, battery, sexual battery…and being a lousy husband."

I was not going to cry, damnit. A soft smile curled on my lips.

"Nice job. Good to see you're in one piece."

I stepped closer to him, voice low.

"Do I get to thank you this time?"

I didn't give a damn about the cold that swept up my robe as I looped my arms around his neck and pressed my mouth to his. His lips were soft and warm and surprisingly kissing me back. Dreams do come true.

" I'm so afraid of waking 

_Please don't shake me_

_Afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me!_

_Now that we're here, so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_And all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to away_

_And now that we're here, so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive _

_And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today."_

…

The next morning, I awoke fresh and feeling like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. God, it was good to be free of Roger. I shoved my face in my pillow and could still Batman's scent, warm and intoxicating as that first cup of coffee in the morning. My joy began to slip away as I realized I still owed him debts legally. Damn…almost free.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and touched my wedding picture frame wistfully. My hand came in contact with an envelope taped to the back. Shocked, I opened it and found a note that read,

" _Anita,_

_Thank you."_

I unfolded the note all the way and a fresh stack of dollar bills fell into my lap. At the bottom of the note read;

"_The rest of the money for Roger's loan, plus a little extra to get you started on your new penthouse in New York."_

I stared wordlessly at the newspaper clip of a beautiful penthouse attached to the money. This time, I really couldn't stop the tears.

"God bless him…"

…

"You know, the strangest thing happened when I went into the kitchen this morning," Gail said as she watched me fold a t-shirt neatly and place it in my suitcase.

"What?"

"It was a note that said, 'I owe you my life. Thanks for the revelations.' _And _it had ten thousand dollars in it! With my name! Can you believe it?!"

I smiled faintly and shook my head.

"Actually, I can."

Realization flooded onto her face and she covered her mouth in shock, face paling.

"You mean…he…"

She leaned against my nightstand, staring into space wistfully.

"What a thoughtful guy…"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"But more importantly…how did he know where I lived?"

I sent a playful glare at her.

"Wasn't it in my DIARY?"

She blushed slightly, then a slow, malicious grin touched her lips.

"So _that's_ what he meant by 'revelations'…"

"GAIL!"

…

The plane was wide and shiny and beckoning its riders like an extravagant bribe. Once I stepped onto this thing, Gotham would become my past. Some part of me was happy while the other was sad and regretful. But that was what Batman wanted; for me to start a new life and forget the pain of old scars and memories. I'd miss him, though. Maybe a little part of me really did love him…

A shadow passed out of the corner of my eye. The plane still had ten to fifteen minutes before it finished boarding. I slipped past the influx of people boarding to the quiet corner of the airport building.

"Come to see me off?" I spoke casually.

"Something like that."

A small smirk touched my lips, then faltered.

"Thank you. For everything."

He spoke in a low, quiet voice of uplifting confidence.

"It's hard to leave it all behind that I'm sure of. We all have to choose our own paths. Maybe yours has led you here."

My eyes softened, watching the sun sink beyond the golden horizon, opening the bottle of inky darkness to splash into the sky and call the Dark Knight to his city.

"And yours has led you to Gotham."

It was time to go. I sighed and glanced wistfully at the shadows, knowing he had left and also knowing that he could still hear me.

"Take care of yourself."

I left my broken dreams behind and stepped into new hope.

…

"Why Anita, it's been forever since you've called me!" My great aunt Seline cooed pleasantly.

I stared out of my new balcony window at the new city and smiled.

"Well, let's just say I've had a few bats in my belfry."

…

END

…

Kyoko: ARIGATO REVIEWERS!!!! (Big-Giant-Bat-Hug-of-Love to all reviewers) I may not have that many, but I graciously thank you for your support in my lil ole ficcie. (Bashful grin) Hope you lied the ending and if you get your friends to review and get me to 10 reviews, I'll write a sequel. If you enjoyed this fic, you should check out some of my other fics like "Moonlight Dance", "Dark Symphony", or for the Batman/Wonderwoman fans, "Aftermath" and "Can't Stop Loving You". Also, go to my favorites and you'll find a slew of Batman fics that REALLY kick butt! I love you all and keep sporting the Big Bad Bat forever! W00t!! (V-sign)

Adios!!!

…

Kyoko: Oh yeah! I forgot! I have to teach you guys how to sing the "Bats in my Belfry" song! It was originally sung by the Count from Sesame Street. Yes, I know that is retarded, but the next time you get bored, sing it and I promise you can get through any thing.

Count has an accent so he always says "Uh" before the verse. It's very simple, it goes:

"Uh-one bat hanging in the steeple-uh!

One bat flies in through the door!

That makes two bats in my belfry!

Wonderful!…But wait, there's more!

Uh-Two bats hanging in the steeple-uh!

One bat flies in through the door!…"

And so on and so forth until you are not bored any more or someone chokes you out like Terry did to me. He hates that song…(glomps him anyway)

Well, there you have it, the entire reason I named this fic "Bats in My Belfry". For real this time, bye!


End file.
